Tertiary Dragon Type Legendary Pokemon Battle Royale
The Tertiary Legendary Pokemon who happen to be Dragon Types. Who will win, the Renegade Pokemon, the Savior of Hoehn, the God of Order, the Darkest Day, the Blinding One, or the Original Dragon? Only time will tell! Interlude Geringah: Pokemon, they are everywhere now. Some of them are legendary, some are powerful dragon types. Apophis: And some are both! Geringah: Giratina, the Renegade Pokemon and Ruler of the Distortion World. Apophis: Rayquaza, the Sky-High Pokemon and Savior of the Hoehn Region. Geringah: Zygarde, the Order Pokemon and Defender of the Ecosystem. Apophis: Eternatus, the Darkness Pokemon and bringer of the Darkest Day. Geringah: Necrozma, the Prism Pokemon and the Blinding One. Apophis: And finally, Kyurem, the Boundary Pokemon and Original Dragon, as well as the evillest Pokemon here! Geringah: Well, Giratina is considered the Devil and Necrozma actually is the Devil-- Apophis: He's Geringah the Android and I'm Apophis the Alien! Geringah: And as interns, it's our job to analyze these Pokemon's weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... an Ultra Z Battle Royale! Giratina (Cue: Giratina's theme-ORAS) Geringah: In the beginning, the was an egg, an egg that hatched into Arcues, who created Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Apophis: You sure he didn't just marry Xerneas? Geringah: Well, They do govern similar things and are opposite genders, as well as being in the same egg group, so it is a valid theory, but one for another time. Apophis: Anyway, Giratina accidentally made a black hole on Earth that nearly destroyed it. Arceus was understandably mad that his world was nearly shredded, so he banished Giratina to the Distortion World. Jeez, Arceus. I know you're mad, but...you don't need to take it out on your kid. Geringah: Giratina would go on to help maintain balance in the universe. One time, an evil scientist named Zero tried to steal Giratina's power for himself. Another time, Giratina had to save Dialga and Palkia from Cyrus. Apophis: As a legendary Pokemon possibly inspired by Satan and maybe also a centipede, Giratina is pretty powerful. He's got Phantom Force, Shadow Ball, Flamethrower, Gravity, Shadow Force, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Claw, Dragon Breath, Draco Meteor, Night Shade, Ancient Power, Ominous Wind, and a bunch more. Though in the games he can only learn for moves at a time, we're ignoring that. Geringah: Giratina's special ability is Pressure, which forces opponents to use twice as much energy in their attacks than normal. Giratina is also capable of levitating off the ground and altering gravity to it's will. Giratina can also open breaches in the space-time continuum to essentially teleport via the Distortion World. Apophis: However, Giratina isn't flawless. He's weak to ice, dragon, ghost, fairy, and dark type attacks. He's also pretty rude. Seriously, you don't need to ''eat ''her to escape! Geringah: Giratina is a powerful Pokemon, one who managed to defeat RED the Godzilla Monster on a previous battle on this wiki. Apophis: Don't mess with the Satan Centipede! Giratina: *Creates Aura Sphere in it's mouth before firing it at Arceus* Rayquaza (Cue: Rayquaza's theme-ORAS) Geringah: Millenia ago, Groudon and Kyogre waged war on one another. Continents exploded in earthquakes and eruptions, the oceans shook and consumed all life. This was The Great Dying. Apophis: Then, this epic green serpent Pokemon called Rayquaza flew down to the surface and beat the two of 'em up. Oh yeah, they were Primal Mode at the time and Rayquaza was in base form. Geringah: When the two titans awakened again, the Draconids, a branch-off race of mutated humans, prayed for Rayquaza to save them once more. Apophis: And Rayquaza curbstomped the poor monsters. They weren't Primal, and he now had a Mega Evolution, being the second Pokemon to ever mega Evolve. The first was Lucario, by the way. Geringah: Later, Rayquaza would help to catch Deoxys and even stopped Hoopa's rampage. As the legendary Pokemon of the air and sky, Rayquaza is extremely powerful. Apophis: He's got Dragon Ascent, Draco Meteor, Sky Attack, Dragon Pulse, Twister, Hurricane, rain Dance, Fly, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Ancient Power, Hyper Beam, and a whole lot more. Geringah: Rayquaza can Mega Evolve without the use of a Mega Stone or even a trainer, making it one of the most powerful Pokemon of all time. Apophis: Rayquaza's special ability is Delta Stream, which cuts any damage that super-effects flying types in half! It..doesn't do anything for Dragon, though...sadly. Geringah: Rayquaza has a few weaknesses. It loses 40% of it's defenses every time it uses Dragon Ascent, leaving it open. Also, Delta Stream does not cancel out Rayquaza's weaknesses to Dragon and Fairy Type attacks. Apophis: But even so, Rayquaza's saved the world four times, so he's definitely got what it takes to be a legend. Ash: "Rayquaza, use Twister! You've gotta' use Twister, now!" Rayquaza: *Creates a tornado to block Hoopa's attacks* Zygarde (Cue: Zygarde's theme-Pokemon The Series XYZ) Geringah: Ash had just earned his seventh Gym Badge. He and the team were walking through a forest when they stumbled on a core of Zygarde, Apophis: Apparently, Zygarde wasn't in the 'Dex and Bonnie decided to name him 'Squishy', which...is a lot cuter...and less badass. Geringah: After many adventures together, Zygarde reassembled and joined forces with Kalos' finest to stop Lysander and his evil rock Zygarde from incinerating the Earth. Apophis: Zygarde is super powerful. Even the Core can do serious damage by landing on your head and it can summon it's cells at any time! Geringah: When it has absorbed 10% of it's cells, Zygarde becomes a dog-like creature that can one-shot Bisharp and Drapion at once by using Land's Wrath once. Apophis: When it has 50% of it's cells, Zygarde can compete with Mega Charizard X, another 50% Forme Zygarde, and both Liepard and Manetric at once! Awesome! Geringah: When Zyagarde absorbs 100% of it's cells, it becomes similar to a megazord in both size and power. This version of Zygarde killed Lysander's automaton in one hit. This very same automaton took hits from all the Pokemon of all the Gym Leaders, Champion, and Team Ash and Team Rocket, and didn't even budge. Apophis: In this form, Zygarde also redirected Alva's superbeam to an uninhabited island, which got blown up. Given the size of the explosion, Zygarde redirected a force of 154.35 gigatons of TNT! Geringah: Zygarde can use Core Enforcer, Land's Wrath, Thousand Arrows, Thousansd Waves, Earthquake, Dragon Pulse, Hyper Beam, Draco Meteor, Bite, Crunch, Sandstorm, Fire Blast, Giga Impact, and a lot more. Apophis: But not even Zygarde is all powerful. He's weak to ice, dragon, and fairy. He can also be separated with enough force. Though then you either have 10 10% forms or 2 50% forms to deal with, so... Geringah: Zygarde is truly a powerful Pokemon, one who uses this power for the sake of order. Zygarde: "I̤͓ͬ̓F̙ ̿̃̃ͬ̇I͕̠̮̰͉̓ͧͣ̃̑T̾ͣͤ̋͌͋́ ̜͉̱̺̼̻̝̑ͭ͊̔͌ͤ̿I̱̲̜̬S̟̜͓̯͇͇̳ͩ͒̆̂̋́ͮ ̺̪̳̤͇͍̀ͤ̃̒ͩ̐THE̻̍ ̉̀ͫ̆̀RIG̙̝̺H͑T̗̙̤̞͗ͭ̌̽ ̦̫̽̒Yͥͧ̚O̤̙ͭ̓Ṷ̮̱̖͓̝͌̎̽̑͆̅ ̈S̯̤̰͔̞̹̓ͫ͐̈́̉̋P̳̱̬̻̗̭Ė̩̟̘͖̎͌̓A͖̲K͉͈̖̱̹̯͍ O̙̰͕̼̦̖̙̽ͭͪ͛͌̆̚F̤͖̮͓̹̲ͣ͐͆͒̉̈́,͇̯̜͈ͨ͊̒̈́ ̬̞͕͕̹͙̆̏͑̉ͫ͌T̝͔̥̠̉͋̇͛ͭͅH͕͉̦̟̖̫̬̐̂͊͊̈́̒̃IṠ͔̟̞̗̞̻̮͑̂̅ͦ͊͊ ̈W̱̲̗͙̞͙̲̽͑̉̉͗̾̔O͇͚̘̹̜ͧ͐ͣ͗̈́RLD͖̺̪̭͓̫ ̟̤̩̍̎̐BẸ̰̼̪̻͙́͊̄̃ͦͪḼ̣̠̠͚ͅON͖̦̬̪͑̈́̋͊Gͥ̐S̔̏̔ T̺̗̫͓̮ͪ̅̌̒̇Ỏ͙͙͑ ̙͔͓̤̏̌̏ͥT̟̟̖̪̜̬ͦ̇̔ͥ̌ͦH̻̤͖͖EM̥̟̙̎̃̚!ͭ͌͊̌̚ ̽Ḯͨ͆ͩ͌̎̎ ̤̹̪͓H͎A̗ͯV͂͌̉ͦ̓͛̅E̫͉͔̣͈̬̐͌ͭͮͬ̚ ̐̽͂P̗̭͎ͭ͑̉L͐ͧͤA̬͇̭̤̲C͈̠͆̄E̱͕̳̫͎ͅ ̱̮̪̪̱̰M̩̂Y ̋̍̋H͚̯͔̒͑̿O̲͋P̯E̯̙͊͗S ̗ͧI̭̜̪̠N͍̩̹̳̜͖̆ͬͬ͊̉ͤ ̹̠̣̰̞̬ͣ̌̈́̔ͧ̀ͦͅHÙ͕̭̰̞͚͈̔̇̉̎ͥ̚ͅM̤͍͖͙̘̝̞̿̈́͊ͫͪ̓͆AṈ̘̻͔͍ITY̩̪͖̻̰̟̟,̩̪͕̼̤̼̤̄̋̒̏͑̊̚ ̭Aͨ̎͑̓ͣ̐ND̙͙̖̮̝̆ͣ̄̐̓ ͉͎̯͚̞̟̝̈̔̈̆ͫ̽ͮT͓͙͓̫̩̱̝H͉͍E̟̦͔̺̞̾̔͑̉͌̃ͅŸ̰ ̟̼̞̥̳̦̃̉̏ͨ͛ͪH͂AVͧ͒̋͛ͤͣ͒E ͖̒A͚͉͒̉L̞̞Wͫ̏͐ͧ̆̊AY̪̗̬̼̳͍̪̑̒̿̄ͩ̐ͯS̥͉ ͇͕̮̲̞̽͆̀̎̑P͎ͭ͂ͅR̫͍̥̹͈Ȏ͚̤̣̬̖̈́͌͆͛Tͬ̅Ȅ̩̬͎͐̆CT̥̲̜̲̝͒̉̌͂̉E͉̙͌̑D͉̫̦̲͔ͯͬͫͫͯ͐ͅ ̞̹̮̪͍̫̆̑ͪͥͩ̄M͎͇̼͍̝̫ͤ͛͊̈̃ͫE!̊̂͛̅ͫ Now it is my turn! Eternatus (Cue: Eternatus' theme-SS) Geringah: 20,000 years ago, a meteor crash-landed on Earth. In it was a powerful Ultra Beast, a Legendary one. This was Eeternatus. Apophis: Eternatus would then be awakened by this douche named Rose, who wanted to rule the world. So he gave Eternatus a Dynamax form! But more one that later. Geringah: Eternatus is extremely powerful. He becomes more powerful when it absorbs Dynamax Energy, and it's signature move, Dynamax Cannon, unleashes this energy at an opponent. Apophis: Eternatus can also use Dragon Pulse, Draco Meteor, Dragon Claw, Dragon Tail, Dragon Breath, Sludge Bomb, Sludge Wave, Venoshock, Toxic, Poison Tail, Flamethrower, and Ancient Power. And that's just the start if it! Geringah: Eternatus can also enter a more dangerous and powerful transformation, Eternamax Eternatus. (Cue: Eternamax Theme-SS) Apophis: In this form, Eternatus can't be super-effected by anything! It also amps up it's moves to the max! Turning Dynamax Cannon into ETERNAMAX CANNON! Geringah: A move capable of one-shotting Golurk, who tanked an Earthquake! Eternamax Eternatus is also the largest Pokemon of all time and it's not even close! Yes, including Wailord. Apophis: However, Eternatus isn't much of a strategist and is weak to ground, dragon, ice, and psychic type attacks, but don't mess with him! Chances are...he'll one-shot your entire team. Eternatus: *Roars* Geingah: Speaking of one-shotters... Necrozma (Cue: Necrozma's theme-USUM) Geringah: In ancient times, light came to Alola and the rest of the universe. It's origin was the Pokemon born in the death of the first star, Necrozma. Apophis: Necrozma was a beast! One time, he lost a lot of his power but one-shotted a meteor! BTW the only other Pokemon to do this are Rayquaza and Arceus Geringah: After starving for a millennia, Necrozma's mind began to warp, and it soon craved light. In a fit of hunger, Necrozma devoured all light and stars in Ultra-Space, the home dimension of the Ultra Recon Squad and the Ultra Beasts. Apophis: Necrozma then started to consume all light in the universe! He is eventually stopped by a Zoroark using it's illusion powers to disguise itself as a Chesnaught, but that's illusion mechanics. Geringah: Necrozma's has two abilities. Prism Armor halves the super-effective damage taken by Necrozma and Neuroforce doubles Necrozma's own super-effective attacks. Also, all it's stats are drastically raised by the very start of the fight. Apophis: That just sounds unfair. Geringah: Necrozma can use Photon Geyser, Prismatic Laser, Psychic, Telekinesis, Dragon Pulse, Metal Claw, Smart Strike, Extreme Speed, Light Screen, Brick Break, Reflect, Fire Blast, Thunder, Teleport, Ancient Power, Hyper Beam, Giga Impact, Morning Sun, Moonlight, and a LOT of other moves. Basically, Necrozma is the definition of overpowered. Apophis: Necrozma can devour entire stars and use their light and energy for his most powerful attack, LIGHT THAT BURNS THE SKY! Geringah: This attack is THE most powerful Psychic Type Attack in Pokemon History! it can do a third of Arcues' health even when it's using Protect and basically one-shot anything. It resembles a nuclear blast. Given the fact that it can do a 3rd of the stamina of Pokemon GOD, this blast must be around 456.79 Zettatons of TNT! Apophis: However, Necrozma does have weaknesses to ice, fairy, dragon, dark, ghost, and freaking BUG type attacks! So bring a Mega Scizor when you're going to fight this monster and you'll win like that. *Snaps fingers* Geringah: By stats and feats alone, as well as abilities, it's clear that Necrozma was meant to be Game Freak's most powerful Pokemon ever. Today, we're putting that to the test. Necrozma: Lie... Lie... Light! Kyurem (Cue: Kyurem's theme-Kyurem vs the Sword of Justice) Geringah: Deep within the freezing caves of an abandoned train-yard, surrounded by an army of Cryogonal, lies the most powerful Dragon Type in Unova. This is Kyurem. Apophis: Yeah, just so you know, Kyurem eats humans, so...yeah. Kyurem also freezes the Swords of Justice and beats up poor Keldo, yet takes orders form Ghetsis? Geringah: Kyurem would end up having a change of heart by the end of the movie, except when he helped Hoopa nearly destroy the Earth. Anyways, Kyurem is extremely powerful. He can use Glaciate, Ice Beam, Dragon Claw, Shadow Claw, Night Slash, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Blizzard, Nasty Plot, Stomp, Frost Breath, and Ancient Power. Apophis: 'Cause who here CAN'T use Ancient Power? Kyurem can also absorb the energy of Zekrom and Reshiram to return to his Original Dragon form, or just steal the energy of one to turn into Black Kyurem or White Kyurem, both of which...sound racist. Geringah: When accessing these modes, Kyurem can use Fusion Bolt, Fusion Flare, Freeze-Shock, and Frost-Burn. He also has the abilities of Terravolt and Terraflame, which render other Pokemon abilities useless. Apophis: Kyurem's also an expert strategist, coming up with plans mid-fight to defeat his opponent even when he deliberately lets them go to their max power. Kinda' like an evil dragon Goku. Geringah: However, Kyurem is weak to steel, fighting, rock, dragon, and fairy type moves. He is also quite arrogant, further raised by humankind's depictions of him being 'the strongest dragon type in the world'. Apophis: Kyurem is one Pokemon villain you're not going to forget. Kyurem: "Show me your sword, so I may witness the power of your Justice." Intermission Geringah: Alright, the combatants are set. We've run the data through all possibilities. Let's end this debate once and for all. Apophis: It's time...or an ULTRA Z BATTLE ROYALE!!!!! Who will win? Giratina Rayquaza Zygarde Eternatus Necrozma Kyurem Pre-Fight Giratina is floating through the Distortion world when Monokuma slams his hammer down, teleporting Zygarde, Kyurem, Necrozma, Eternatus and Rayquaza to the Distortion World as well. "Now fight!" Monokuma yells. Giratina roars at the other five, who turn to face each other as well. "This will be interensting." Kyurem says before baring his teeth. "You're going to pay for your crimes against order!" Zygarde yells at Kyurem, who yawns. "Screw this! GIVE ME YOUR LIGHT!" Necrozma shrieks. All the Legendary Dragon's get ready to fight each other. This was going to be epic. COMMENCE THE BATTLE ROYALE!! Fight Zygarde acts first, using Dragon Pulse to attack Kyurem, who dodges the attack and tries to freeze Zygarde with Ice Beam. Zygarde dodges this and grabs Kyurem before ramming him into a building and attacking the Boundary Pokemon. Giratina and Rayquaza rush at each other, both using Extreme Speed. Rayquaza is faster, and hits Giratina first before getting hit himself. Both the dragons roar and continue to fight. Rayquaza flies at Giratina and uses Dragon Claw, which Giratina parries with his own. Eternatus uses Toxic on Necrozma, who uses Psychic to deflect it. Necrozma then uses Dragon Pulse on Eternatus, who dodges and flies to Necrozma to use Dynamax Cannon, which Necrozma parries with Prismatic Laser. Eternatus uses Necrozma's cooldown time to attack him with Dragon Tail. Necrozma then uses Photon Geyser, greatly damaging Eternatus. Necrozma then sees a random star in a mirror and flies out of the Distortion World to eat it. Eternatus wakes up to see Ultra Necrozma floating down to meet him. Zygarde uses Land's Wrath on Kyurem. Both have already become their ultimate forms. Kyurem flies to dodges and uses Shadow Claw on Zygarde, who dodges and uses Thousand Arrows to hit Kyurem over and over again. Zygarde then uses Draco Meteor and follows up with Core Enforcer, cutting a massive Z into Kyurem and everything behind him. Rayquaza uses Hyper Beam at the same time as Giratina. The two Hyper Beams collide, but Rayquaza wins the struggle and knocks Giratina down. But Rayquaza cancelled Giratina's move at the expense of a turn. Giratina takes advantage of this and uses Shadow Force. When Rayquaza can move again, Giratina has already disappeared. Suddenly, cracks form in the space-time continuum and Giratina flies out before ramming Rayquaza into an island. Rayquaza roars and uses Mega Evolution before grabbing a random Z Ring that just so happened to have Skyium Z in it. Rayquaza uses Super Sky Strike on Giratina, who uses Gravity to freeze Rayquaza in the air. Giratina then fires Ominous Wind right into Rayquaza's face, following up with Ancient Power and then using Dragon Claw, knocking Rayquaza out. KO! (1) Eternatus roars and absorbs energy from the convenient bubble portal to Galar to become Eternamax Eternatus. Necrozma then uses Psychic to twist Eternatus around before following up with Smart Strike and Photon Geyser. Eternatus roars and uses Max Poison on Necrozma, poisoning him. Necrozma growls and uses Morning Sun to heal himself before bringing up both Light Screen and Reflect. Eternatus roars and fires Max Dragon at Necrozma, who simply uses Iron Defense and Amnesia before tanking the hit and using Ancient Power on Eternatus. Eternatus then uses Eternamax Cannon on Necrozma, who ''E A T S ''it! Necrozma then starts creating what looks like a massive neutron star above himself, he is using Light That Burns The Sky. Necrozma fires the attack at Eternatus. When it hits, it starts to vaporize the beast--and the Distortion World, which in effect means also the Real World! KO! (2) In the Real World, the sky turns black and space-time is seen warping and cracking. Buildings topple and chaos ensues. Everything is falling apart from the near destruction of the Distortion World. The roof to Monokuma's building falls on top of him before the whole building explodes. If this did not stop, the whole universe would be destroyed! Kyurem tries to use Night Slash on Zygarde, who blocks with a tentacle before firing Dragon Pulse into the Ice Dragon's face. Zygarde then uses Thousand Waves on Kyurem, who blocks using Aurora Veil before using Fusion Flare and Fusion Bolt on Zygarde at the same time. However, Fusion Bolt has no effect, and Zygarde quadruple resists Fusion Flare. Kyruem roars and charges at Zygarde while using Dragon Claw. Zygarde dodges and uses Dragon Pulse to blast Kyurem back. Zygarde then grabs Kyurem and uses Core Enforcer again. Zygarde turns to fight the others, but Kyrum uses Glaciate, Freeze-Shock, and Frost-Burn all at the same time, turning Zygarde to ice and freezing the whole world! Kyurem then uses Night Slash to slice Zygarde to peices before turning his attention to the remaining two. KO! (3) Kyurem flies to Necrozma and uses Freeze-Shock, but Necrozma counters with Fire Blast. Necrozma then uses Metal Claw on Kyurem, raking his chest. Necrozma proceeds to use Telekinesis to throw Kyurem around the Dsitortion World's remains like a rag doll. Giratina flies to Necrozma to use Dragon Claw, but Necrozma uses Kyurem as a shield. When Giratina hits, one of the spikes pierces directly into Kyurem's heart, killing him upon contact. KO! (4) This is it, the final battle. Necrozma vs Giratina. Which Pokemon Devil will come out on top? Giratina uses Gravity to try and disorient Necrozma, but the Blinding One uses Telekinesis to counter. Necrozma then grabs Giratina and throws him to the Real World before following. Ash and his team happen to walk by and see this. Before they can say anything, they are forced to run away from the conflict. Giratina uses Phantom Force on Necrozma, who sues Iron Defense just in time, however the attack still does a good chunk of damage. Necrozma roars and uses Dragon Pulse on Giratina, who uses Ominous Wind to block and raise his own stats. Necrozma then uses Prismatic Laser to attack Giratina, who takes the hit before using Dragon Claw to damage Necrozma further. Necrozma shrieks in both agony and fury before using Double Team to clone himself four times, making sixteen Necrozmas. They all attack Giratina at once, who uses Aura Sphere to immediately attack the real Necrozma. Giratina uses Gravity to slam the clones into the ground, reducing them to dust. The real Necrozma uses Telekinesis to counter before flying at Giratina and using Shadow Claw, which Giratina counters with Dragon Claw. While Necrozma manages to win the struggle, Giratina simultaneously uses Ancient Power and Ominus Wind on Necrozma, completely raising his stats. Giratina then proceeds to use Scary Face, Brick Break, and Night Shade to lower Necrozma's stats. Necrozma screeches and uses Prismatic Laser and Photon Geyser at the same time, but Giratina tanks the hit and uses Shadow Force to ram right through Necrozma, exploding the Blinding One. KO! (5) Giratina raises his head up to roar in celebration before flying back to the Distortion World to fix the damage caused. Explanation Apophis: YES! I was right! I knew it! Geringah: Before anyone starts raging about the winner, hear us out. First to go was Zygarde. Why? Well, he not only had the worst type matchup here, but he was also outclassed in both speed and versatility. Kyurem in particular held a massive type advantage against him, and could potentially one-shot even the Completed Forme with a number of moves. In short, Zygarde, despite the hype, was actually the weakest one here. Apophis: Next one to go was Eternatus. While the Eternamax was powerful and the Eternamax Cannon ridiculous, neither would really help against the likes of Necrozma, who could literally EAT Eternamax Cannon to fuel Light That Burns The Sky, which, given Eternatus' Poison Type, would one-shot him no-sweat! Also, Zygarde could also potentially one-shot him with his ground type moves, Eternatus is just more powerful than him by stats. Geringah: Kyurem was immensely powerful as well. He had unquestionably the best type advantage and special ability. He also had a plethora of Ice and Dragon Type Moves to kill off Zygarde and Eternatus with. However, he is still only the strongest Dragon Type on Earth. The next three are FAR above Kyurem in terms of sheer power. Apophis: First out of the three beyond planetary Pokemon to go was Rayquaza, who could be argued to be about Large Planetary or Multi-Planetary, definitely enough to deal with the first three we mentioned, but nowhere close to the final two. Geringah: And now we get to the big one. First off, by lore, Giratina should be about one third Necrozma's power, due to him and Arceus both nearly dying destroying meteors. Once Giratina raises his stats to the max, though, he could potentially be twice as powerful as Necrozma, and that's GAME MECHANICS. Necrozma has the power to destroy a large solar system and devour stars at a time, however, Giratina governs an entire DIMENSION! That is LEAGUES above Necrozma. Game stats aside, Giratina could potentially one-shot Necrozma. Apophis: Yeah, Necrozma may have been more versatile, but he's nowhere close to as powerful or experienced as Giratina, who's existed basically since the dawn of time. Actually before it...'cause he was born at the same time as Dialga..who...created...time. Geringah: Necrozma may have been a formidable threat and a terrifyingly powerful legendary Pokemon, but game mechanics aside, Giratina's power, experience, and type advantage (Ghost Type vs Psychic Type) won him the day. Apophis: Necrozma's views of a dead world were Distorted and Frozen Ice-Cold! Even an Eternity Later, none of these other Dragons will Ascend to Giratina's Order! Geringah: The winner is Giratina. Aftermath And the winner of this Ultra Z Battle Royale is... Giratina! Giratina: Most Powerful, Oldest, Second Best Type Matchup. Necrozma: Second Most Powerful, Most Versatile, Essentially Perfect Type Matchup. Rayquaza: Can Mega Evolve and use a Z Move, Third Most Powerful, Delta Stream could negate a lot of Type Advantages. Kyurem: Ability could negate other abilities, Best Type Matchup, Smartest. Eternatus: Largest, Fourth Most Powerful, Most Brutal. Zygarde: Fifth Most Powerful, Second Worst Type Matchup, Least Versatile. Polls Do you agree with the results? Yes No Maybe Did you like the fight? Yes No Meh How would you rate this fight? 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 What did you think of this fight overall? Good Bad Okay What was your favorite part? The Choreography The Dialogue The Hosts The Fight The Setting The Stakes The Results The Research Everything Category:Pokemon Themed Fights Category:BloodyBloodwork365 Category:Dragon Themed Fights Category:Good vs Evil Category:Villain Themed Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Ultra Z Battles Category:Pokemon Themed Battles